oh no not another chibi story
by girlwithattitude
Summary: Sasuke wakes up one morning and finds himself in a 5 year old's body. In order to protect him, Kakashi becomes the 5 year old's father and the village is led to believe Sasuke is dead. Can Team 7 protect the child from an unknown foe? father/son fic
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke flopped down on his bed after a long day of training. He was so tired, which is probably why he didn't sense the presents of the ninja hiding in his house. The boy got his night clothes, took a shower and went to sleep. After hours of waiting the hidden ninja crept from his place in the closet and walked to the bed. The figure smirked down at the oblivious child.

"I'll be seeing you real soon, Sasuke." The intruder whispered as he pulled out a syringe. The boy only groaned as the needle went in and rolled away from the unknown ninja.

The next morning Sasuke woke up with the burning urge to throw up. Quickly getting up the boy barely made it to the bathroom before he did. After about a half hour he slowly crawled back into his bed.

'If Kakashi wants me he can come get me.' And with that thought he fell back asleep.

AT THE BRIDGE.

"Where could Sasuke be?" Sakura said after an hour of waiting for Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto were the only ones there. Usually Sasuke showed up first, then Sakura, Naruto, and finally Kakashi hours later. "What if Sasuke got attacked by ninja disguised as Kakashi, or me to lure him away with my good looks. Sasuke cant resist me." Sakura thought a loud.

Naruto just stared at her as she went on about ninja disguised as her. Then she changed her fantasy.

"Or what if that Ino-pig got to him. I bet she has him tied to a chair making him look at her UGLY face! He's probably dying. I mean just one look at her could make anyone scream." she mused.

'What is she talking about?' Naruto thought. 'When is Kakashi-sensei going to get here?' twenty minutes later, Sakura is still talking to herself and Naruto is board out of his mind, Kakashi showed up.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late- hey, where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, noticing the usually annoyed Uchiha missing.

"We don't know. He never showed up. Sakura thinks he was attacked by ninja disguised as her, or tied to a chair being forced to look at Ino, or buying her a beautiful ring." Naruto stated board. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura who scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Can we go now?" Naruto was seriously board.

'I'm going to kill you Naruto!' Sakura's inner self screamed.

"No. We should go see if we can find Sasuke. It's not like him to be late or skip training." Kakashi said turning in the direction of Sasuke's house. 'He would NEVER skip training.'

The team made their way to the Uchiha's house. Sasuke refused to move out of his childhood home. The same house his brother killed their parents in. Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to leave the place that held so many memories.

"This place is giving me the creeps. Are you sure Sasuke lives here? It's like a ghost town." Sakura said glancing around at the empty houses and stores.

"Yeah, Sakura's right. I don't think Sasuke would live here." Naruto agreed. (Baby.)

"Think whatever you like. He lives here. Not even the Hokage himself could have made him move. Ah we're here." Kakashi said as they reached the biggest house in the whole ghost town.

"Sasuke lives here?"Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes." Kakashi knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. "Sasuke we're coming in." Kakashi called as he unlocked the door with his spare key.

The house was dark and silent. Kakashi walked towards the back of the house. Then walked to the master bedroom, but the door was locked. So they went to one of the other rooms. It was locked too. They tried the door down the hall, it clicked open. Next to the window they saw a sleeping form on the bed.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi shook his student. Sasuke moaned and turned away, face covered in the blankets. "Sasuke." Kakashi said louder.

"Huh..." he groaned pitifully.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said almost yelling.

"Five more minutes please." Sasuke yawned.

"What? No. Sasuke get up." Kakashi said confused by what he heard.

"Please." the form yawned again.

"Sasuke it's 12 o'clock. You've been asleep all morning. Now get up."

"Fine." he said sounding both awake and childish. When he flung off the covers...


	2. Chapter 2

All three stared at him as if he had two heads.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura stuttered eyes wide. "Y-your a ...a..."

"Little kid!" Naruto finished for her, laughing his blond head off.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused. jumping off his bed he ran to the door where a full body mirror hung. "H-how...I don't...what happened to me?" he yelled looking at Naruto.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled as everyone in the room looked at him. "Why would I do anything to him?"

"He's right. Sakura, go and get Sasuke an out fit, we need to see Lord Hokage as soon as possible." Kakashi said looking at Sakura. She nodded and left the house. "Don't worry Sasuke, we'll figure this out. Promise." Kakashi smiled weakly at the child who sat miserably on the bed. Sasuke looked so cute with his eyes big and filled with confusion and the way too big shirt that hung from one shoulder about to fall off. Twenty minutes later Sakura came bursting threw the door.

"What took you so long?" Kakashi asked as she handed the bag to Sasuke.

"Sorry, I had to fight this old lady to get this out fit." she said breathlessly.

"Oh." Kakashi sweat dropped. 'Note to self, never try to take things from Sakura.' he thought as he pictured Saukra beating up an old lady. "Well go put that on." Kakashi said pushing the child towards the bathroom. Sasuke sighed as he opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him.

Once in the bathroom Sasuke locked the door and opened the bag. Inside was a white t-shirt with a blue stripe down the side and matching khaki pants (with a blue stripe down the side), and a pair of white boxers. Shrugging, he quickly got dressed and opened the door.

"Awe! You look so cute Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, the child glared .

"Awe! Look at your face!" Naruto said, imitating Sakura.

"Ha ha very funny." Sakura growled as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Come on, lets go." Kakashi said as he bent down and picked the small child up, which startled the Uchiha at first but by instinct wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Then they headed straight for the Hokage's office.

Along the way people stopped and stared at them. Mostly to comment on how cute Sasuke was.

"Awe. Look! He's adorable. Oh my gosh! Look! Look at him! So cute!" were the common remarks Sasuke received. He hated it. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Kakashi's neck and buried his face in his shoulder, which only made the people to laugh at his cuteness. This was torture. Sasuke hated it when people did this. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh when Sasuke started whining, sounding very much like a little kitten.

Once they reached the Hokage's office everyone was shocked at the normally mean, hard ass blond who was captivated by how adorable Sasuke was.

"Awe! How cute!" she cried. "Look at his little face. Who is he? What's his name?" she asked taking the child from Kakashi.

"It's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said answering bother questions.

"What? How did that happen?" she asked staring at him shocked. The jonin shrugged his shoulders. "Naruto didn't do anything?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"Hey!"

"Sasuke. Do you know how this happened?"

"No." he whispered. "I went to get up this morn'n and my head weally hurt. So I went back to sleep and den 'Kashi waked me up." Sasuke explained. Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Shizune couldn't hold in the 'awe' at the way Sasuke had spoken.

"This is bad. Very bad." Tsunade motioned for the others to sit while she placed Sasuke in a chair. Once Kakashi was seated, for some reason, Sasuke climbed off his chair and crawled into his lap. They all stared at him in shock.

"Um...anyways. If this was caused by an enemy ninja then it must mean Sasuke's in danger. Plus, we don't know what happened, if it could harm him, or if there's a way to fix it. I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you'll have to stay at the hospital for awhile." Sasuke's eyes got wide and glossy, like he was about to cry. He hated hospitals even as a child.

"Just to figure out whether or not this transformation is harmful to you. Alright. That should take two , three days tops." she smiled as he let out a soft sigh and rested his head against Kakashi's chest.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, your mission will be to watch him." she concluded.

"Wait, does that mean we have to stay at his creepy place?" Naruto asked, a worried look on his face.

"No. You'll be watching him at Kakashi's place. I do NOT want him anywhere near his house becu-"

"WHAT? WHY NOT? I don't want to! You can't make me!" the child in Kakashi's lap screamed cutting the Hokage off, tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi gasped.

"If you would let me finish, it's because who ever did this is probably waiting for you there. Get it?" she said glaring at the child. Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms across his chest with a pout on his face. They all couldn't help but smile. Even the angry Hokage. (Sasuke is just so damn cute!)

"Shizune, take Sasuke to the hospital, put ANBU by the door and window."

"I'm not going to run." Sasuke huffed again as Shizune picked him up. "And I know how to walk! Why do you keep picking me up?"

"Oh because your just so cute." Tsunade smiled and started to laugh as the Uchiha glared at her. Using his best death glare. "You know in that body your 'Glare of Doom' is so cute." she chuckled.

"Ok, Sasuke, lets get you settled in, ne?" Shizune smiled.

"Fine." he whispered. He really hated hospitals.

"I'll call you guys when we find something." Tsunade said getting up and following Shizune.

"Awe! Your so cute when your mad."

"Stop!" Sasuke whined like a little kitten. Tsunade and Shizune couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok. You guys have the day off." Kakashi said. "Bye." with that he left.

It was a little after 12 so Kakashi decided to get something to eat. So he slowly made his way to Ichirakus for some Ramen. He ordered his usual and ate in silence until Iruka showed up.

"Hey Kakashi, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Eating?"

"No, I mean, don't you have training today?" Iruka answered with a twitch of the eye.

"Oh. Not anymore. Sasuke's fault."

"What did he do?"

"Well it's not what he did. He was kind of turned into a five year old kid. He's at the hospital now." Kakashi answered. Iruka's jaw almost hit the floor.

"How did that happen?"

"We don't know."

"Poor Sasuke."

"Yeah but now he's just so damn cute." Kakashi smiled. "You should go see him. He's adorable."

"Kakashi, I used to be his teacher. I know how cute he was...is? Oh a bit of advice, don't let him use his puppy dog eyes on you. There as deadly as Itachi's sharingan genjustu." he said reaching for his food that was neatly sitting in a bag.

"Wow. Thanks for the warning. Why don't you sit down?"

"I can't. I just came to get my lunch and then its back to grading. See you later."

"Bye." Kakashi said paying for his bowl of Ramen.

Kakashi walked into the hospital and signed in, then he went to see how everything was going. Not well. When Kakashi walked into Sasuke's hospital room he was shocked, so shocked that he walked out, shut the door and went to find Tsunade.

"Kakashi, I was just about to send for you."

"What happened to Sasuke's room?" he stated board.

"The little brat destroyed it." Tsunade growled.

"Do I even want to know why?" Kakashi winced.

"I cant change him back. I have no clue what put him in the state he is in now. But the good news is that its not harmful at all." the Hokage in formed the man. Kakashi stood there in shock.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking. It's only been about an hour." the woman just looked at him with a 'Do I look like I'm joking' face. "What's going to happen to him? He cant just stay like that, he's 12 years old not 5. He cant live this way."

"I'm not sure Kakashi, I'm just not sure what to do. There is nothing I can do. He will have to live like this. I'll keep looking and hopefully find out what this is soon, but I've run almost every test so far, this is something I've never seen before, but I wont stop looking." she smiled weakly. "Here's the hard part, he is as of now a 5 year old kid, he cant live on his own and we cant let this get out. He's in danger now but if every nation found out that one of the two last Uchiha's is now a defenseless 5 year old, all hell will break loose. Which is why we are killing Sasuke Uchiha."

"No! I wont let you lay a hand on him!" Kakashi yelled getting into a defensive position. Tsunade laughed.

"I didn't mean literally! Since we wont be able to produce a 12 year old Sasuke and we cant let people know he is now 5 we have to kill him. Tomorrow I'll be announcing the untimely death of Sasuke Uchiha. The funeral will be in 2 days and then your girl friend will appear with your son Sasuke Hatake."

"Two problems, one I don't have a girl friend and two what will happen when you find a way to change him back. People cant come back form the dead you know." Kakashi reasoned.

"It's the only way." the woman crossed her arms. "We will just inform everyone that he was on a secret mission or something."

"Why don't we wait a week before we say anything. Know for sure that this is permanent. It's a win win because if you really cant change him and we have to revert to your plan than we can say that he died of an illness that left him hospitalized for a week."

"Fine, we'll do it your way." she growled.

"I have one more question before I go talk to Sasuke, who is my girl friend?"

"We'll find you one, don't worry." Tsunade smiled evilly. Kakashi shook his head as he left back to the child's room.

Hesitantly, the man opened the door and walked into the room that looked as if a tornado hit it. If it was possible the room was even more destroyed than when Kakashi had first seen it. The blankets and sheets from the bed were thrown on the floor, the papers from his medical chart were scattered and ripped. The water that was once in a glass was now swirling around on the floor and soaking the bits of paper and blankets. The drawers in the little side table were half way across the room and the curtains were ripped from the window.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi whispered. "Look at this mess." he winced stepping on the glass from the cup.

"Go away." the little boy said from the bed.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." Kakashi replied as he walked deeper into the room.

"NO! I don't want to talk to any of you unless that woman can change me back!" Sasuke screamed. "I cant be stuck like this." he whispered quietly, finally letting tears fall from his eyes.

"Sasuke, everything's going to be alright, Lady Hokage will fix this, you'll see." Kakashi reassured sitting next to the boy on the bed and pulling him close.


	3. Authors Note

Ok so I took another look at my story and got stuck again! It took me months to realize I hated the way it was turning out so decided to re-edit, read write, and change the whole thing...well almost. There are little to no changes in chapter 1 but the rest will be rewritten! Well maybe a little, I'm not sure if I will keep any of the contents in the old chapters. I am so sorry to those who liked the old one, but I was stuck, it would have never been updated if I stayed with the original non-existent plot. If you hate the new one I guess I can re-post the old one, but let me tell you it will most likely not be updated, unless a lot of people want the old one, which I am hopping no one will because I got nothing. I am happy to say that I have a new plot and I will be updating again. I'm not sure how often, I now work almost everyday except Tuesdays and Thursdays. But that's not why I been out of commission for so long, I have no excuses except plain laziness and writers block. So I do apologize and I hope you will like the new story, I am in the process of writing chapter 4 so I am hopping to have it posted in the next two weeks, but no promises, I have to work inventory this week which mean boring 8 to 9 hour shifts. But I will try to hurry. I hope nobody hates me too much! . Any way let me know what you think of the new chapters, if you cant review, PM me I know what you all think! :)


	4. Chapter 3

After Sasuke had cried himself to sleep Shizune came in and informed Kakashi that they were moving the child to a different room. Kakashi nodded and lifted the boy carefully in his arms and walked out of the mess. Just as he left the door frame two janitors went in to clean the room. After placing Sasuke down in a new, clean room, Kakashi decided that now was a good time to leave. Even if Tsunade found a way to change Sasuke back, It wouldn't be for at least a week, and Sasuke would need something to wear. Kakashi contemplated going to the store but decided to look around the boys old home. He was fairly certain that all moms kept their children's old clothes.

Kakashi knew Tsunade said not to go near the place, but he was confident he would sense anyone trying to sneak up on him. So he entered the big house and went straight to the dusty attic; there were more boxes than he realized there would be. Walking deeper into the room he realized that every box was written in an elegant handwriting, most likely Sasuke's mothers. There were so many boxes some belonging to Itachi, some labeled as decorations. Kakashi began to become discouraged, was Sasuke things not kept? Looking around more, moving boxes out of the was Kakashi stumbled upon a box labeled 'My little artist.' Curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the box. Inside were so many sketch books, filled with beautiful, unsigned portraits, Kakashi wondered who they belonged to. He carefully put them back and found a box labeled 'Sasuke's things.'

'Finally.' Kakashi thought opening the box. On top was an old stuffed teddy bear placed gently on top of a pile of old clothes. The clothes looked too worn and faded, some even had moth holes in them. Kakashi sighed in defeat, at least he now new the boys size. Dusting off his pants, the jonin got up and left. Slowly he walked to the nearest clothing store where he purchased 5 out fits for the small boy and, against his better judgment, bought a stuffed bear.

"Kakashi, Tsunade-sama needs to speak to you."

"Ah Shizune, what about?"

"What do you think its about? Just hurry and go." That was all the man needed. He appeared in the Hokage's office in record time.

"Lady Hokage, you wished to see me?" he said with a bow.

"Yes, Kakashi, I want to introduce, Rin, your girl friend. Rin, Kakashi." the jonin stared wide eyed at the young woman, she was just as Kakashi remembered her, except older. Her chocolate brown hair and the purple marks on her face were like a slap in the face.

"No." Kakashi growled, Tsunade was taken back on that.

"What, why?"

"She is dead, we're not using her." he growled.

"Come on, she was your friend, and if I remember correctly, you had a thing for her."

"It doesn't matter, she is gone. Create someone else." Tsunade sighed and motioned to the Rin imposter.

"Hi ya, Kakashi." the female said, dispelling the transformation jutsu.

"Anko?" Kakashi looked questioning at the Hokage.

"I have informed Anko about our current situation. She offered to help." the lady shrugged. "Alright, Anko, lets try a young female, long black hair, dark eyes." Anko nodded, thought for a few minutes, then transformed.

"No, she looks too much like Mikoto." Tsunade sighed in frustration.

"Ok, you come up with something." she growled, the male thought for a while.

"Try dark black hair, long in the front and short in the back, bangs pushed to the right, Sasuke's dark eyes, a little shorter than me, and a great figure."

"Make the eyes more feminine and kind." Tsunade put in, Anko transformed. "Not bad, do you like Kakashi?"

"Yes, she looks just like I imagined she would." the two looked at him weird. "She's a main character in Icha-Icha Paradise."

"I'm changing back." Anko glared.

"We don't have time, sorry Anko. Shizune, we need to get pictures of her looking pregnant . We're also going to need baby pictures and a few of Anko with Kakashi, without Sasuke. We're also going to need to give you a name. And it's not going to be a name from that damn book." she growled at Kakashi.

"How about Akira Hayashida?" Anko asked.

"And what's that from?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know, it's random."

"Alright, good. We seem to be all set. Kakashi, go see Sasuke, the brat's been causing trouble again, I had to have him restrained."

"What? You could have told me that first."

"What would it have mattered, he's tied to the bed now." Kakashi shook his head and left. Unfortunately Sasuke was exactly as Tsunade said he would be, and he was not in the best of moods. Kakashi watched as the boy struggled with the bindings, cursing under his breath.

"I don't think you should be using that kind of language." Kakashi smiled as the boy jumped. "And why are you being such a brat?" the boy said nothing. Kakashi sighed and undid the binds.

"I don't want to stay here any more." the child whined.

"Sorry, kid, but you have to stay here. At least for a while." Sasuke growled.

"I don't want to!"

"Don't shout, you need to calm down. These things take time. You'll be out of here in no time." the child sighed. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No."

"Why don't I go buy you some Ramen. What kind would you like?" Sasuke crinkled his nose. "What, you like Ramen."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you must be, what have you eaten today?" the boy said nothing. "Exactly, now what would you like?"

"I know you're not planning on bringing outside food into a hospital, Kakashi."

"Of course not Tsunade-sama." Kakashi replied sheepishly. The old, young looking, lady shook her head.

"You're not going to kick me again, are you?" Kakashi was shocked, that's what Sasuke did to end up being bound to the bed? The child's face became as red as a tomato, confirming what the Hokage had said.

"And why exactly did you kick the Hokage?" the boy hung his head.

"He was just upset about the whole having to stay in the hospital. Why did you release him? I still haven't told him the rest of the bad news and quite frankly, I don't want to be kicked again."

"What bad news?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think that is necessary? I mean, you might be able to change him back someday."

"What bad news?" the boy said a little louder.

"Kakashi, you really need to listen to what I am telling you, I cant change him back. Maybe in a few weeks, months, years, but not any time soon. There will be people after him if word gets out, I would rather take the precautions than see anyone try to harm him, don't you?" Tsunade yelled.

"Are you trying to say I don't care what happens to him? I am his sensei, I know him better than most people, of course I care about him!" Kakashi yelled back.

"WHAT BAD NEWS!" the little boy exclaimed. Both Kakashi and Tsunade looked down at the young child.

"It looks like we're going to have to pretend that you died of an illness. But don't worry we've constructed a new life for you."

"And what will happen when you find a way to change me back. People cant come back form the dead you know."

'Kakashi said the same thing.' Tsunade sweat dropped. "We'll figure that out later."


	5. Chapter 4

After Sasuke had realized how drastic the situation at hand was, he, of course, freaked. He threw his little tantrum, seeing it was the only thing he could do in a 5 year olds body, landing a few kicks and punches on the two adults. It took a few minutes but Kakashi and Tsunade were able to restrain him once again. Now he was struggling uselessly against the binds.

"Just give it up Sasuke, you're not getting out." Tsunade sighed as she checked over some papers Shizune handed to her.

"Let me out!" the boy screamed.

"Calm down and maybe I'll let you out."

"No, let me out right now!"

"Sasuke, I have a present for you." Kakashi said reaching into a bag on the floor. Sasuke looked at the object in the mans hands confused.

"What is that?" he said a little calmer.

"What does it look like? It's a teddy bear."

"I can see that, but why do you have it?"

"For you." And then that calm broke.

"Why do you think I would want it? I am 12 years old!" he began to struggle again.

"Alright, enough!" Tsunade growled. "Look, kid, weather you like it or not, you are now 5 years old, if we want our plan to succeed then you better start acting like it, got it?" she yelled, Sasuke's eyes began to water and he bowed his head so his hair hid his face.

"Tsunade-sama, calm down. He's just a child." Kakashi said sitting on the edge of the bed. The woman sighed and left the room as Kakashi released the boy again. "Hey, you ok?"

"Fine." the boy whispered.

"Sasuke."

"Leave me alone."

"Sasuke."

"I'm tired Kashi." Sasuke sighed miserably, rolling over on the bed.

"Alright, I can take a hint." Kakashi replied leaving the room.

Kakashi knew that Sasuke would be coming to live with him for however long he was stuck in his condition, and his house wasn't exactly child safe, it was barely big enough for himself let alone another person. Searching for Tsunade he found her leaving a patients room. She looked worried.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just clinic duty is always a pain in my side. What can I do for you? Did you get the brat to calm down?"

"He's a sleep right now I think. But I came to talk to you about my apartment."

"What about it?"

"Well, you see, it's not exactly big enough for two." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Is that all?" she chuckled. "You two can stay at the Forest Lodge."

"The what?" he had lived in Konoha all his life and he had never heard of the Forest Lodge before.

"It's one of the many houses the government owns. Their used for housing ninja who come for the Chunin exams, seeing how the hotels are usually filled with foreigners who come to watch." she explained.

"Oh, I didn't know those buildings actually had a name." Kakashi said feeling stupid.

"They don't it's just what I call them." Alright stupid feeling gone. "Go find Shizune and have her give you a key to the closest house. It has four bedrooms, plenty of room for you and the boy. I'll be announcing Sasuke's death next week."

"Is that really necessary?"

"If I can't fix him by then, we will have no choice. So, yes it is." Kakashi shook his head, but bowed anyway and left to find Shizune. It wasn't hard to find the young lady who was never too far from the Hokage. The young woman gladly handed over a set of keys to Kakashi's new home. The man then went back to Sasuke's room, where he retrieved the bag of clothes he had purchased earlier when he saw the sleeping form. The older man smiled at the cute form and an evil thought hit him. He picked up the small furry animal and placed it in the boys arms, he would surly be mad when he woke up. He then made his way slowly to the new house. It was, predictably, huge. It was more than enough room for Kakashi and Sasuke and it came equipped with everything they would need; furniture, blankets, pillows, dishes, beds, and a beautiful back yard. All Kakashi had to do was get his clothes and anything else he didn't want to leave behind, like his books.

A week later they announced Sasuke's untimely death, all of Konoha, and even some foreigners, showed up to the funeral. Only a few knew the truth; Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko. Sasuke was, of course, stuck in the hospital. He was so frustrated, he couldn't take it anymore. He was supposed to stay in the hospital for 3 days not a whole week!

"Can I leave yet?" Sasuke asked the Hokage in an annoyed voice.

"Well, things have quieted down quite a bit. So maybe." Tsunade said smiling. Sasuke sighed. Maybe was Tsunade code for 2 more day. Ugh! He wanted to leave now! Not in 2 days. Once Tsunade had closed the door and her footsteps faded into nothing, Sasuke got out of bed. He was leaving. Right about now the ANBU black ops would be switching shifts. Giving Sasuke a few minutes to escape. The five year old jumped from the window to a near by branch. Then he climbed down the tree and took off running.

Thinking he was in the clear he began to slow to a stop. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. Once he had he began to walk again. That's when he bumped into...


	6. Chapter 5

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kashi?" the child said looking up at the man who had his hands on his hips.

"How did you get out?" the man said and reached down and picked the child up. "Well?" he asked.

"Umm...umm..." the kid stuttered as they walked back to the hospital.

"Kakashi! What are you doing this fine day?"

"Oh, hey Guy." Kakashi winced not wanting to stay and chat with the man.

"Oh my! Who is this cute little kid?" he exclaimed taking the child from him. Sasuke gasped at the sudden grab and, by instinct, punched the man in the chest. Guy chuckled. "You have a great right hook, little one. What's your name?"

"Sasuke, his names Sasuke." Kakashi said once it became apparent that the boy would not answer the green wearing ninja.

"Sasuke, like as in Sasuke Uchiha?" Guy gasped.

"I don't know, his mother, Akira, named him." Kakashi said easily.

"Akira?"

"I met her on a mission a long time ago." Guy looked suspicious.

"How come we have never heard of either of them?"

"I didn't know about him." Kakashi shrugged taking the boy back. "His mother just showed up yesterday."

"I'd very much like to meet her." Guy smiled.

"Of course, but she's resting from her trip. Maybe tomorrow." Kakashi said leaving.

"I will be looking forward to it, my rival! And don't be a stranger, that kid needs human interaction or else he'll turn out like you." Guy shouted as the man walked away. Sasuke laughed cutely, trying to stop the giggles.

"You think that's funny do you?" Kakashi smiled, tickling the boy.

"St...stop" Sasuke gasped between giggles. People walking by stopped to stare at the cute scene. Kakashi laughed as he entered the hospital.

"Where the hell have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you!" Tsunade yelled seeing the two. "Did you take him out of here without my permission?" she glared at Kakashi.

"I didn't take him out, he got out on his own."

"What? That's not possible. I had ANBU covering all the entrances. How did you get out?" she growled. Sasuke buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder. "Sasuke." she growled again.

"I went out threw the window." he mumbled.

"You couldn't have. There was ANBU there as well."

"I waited until they switched shifts, then I went out the window." Tsunade sighed in frustration.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was. The only reason I put ANBU every where was for your protection not to see if you can escape."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to stay here anymore." the child whimpered.

"Fine, he's your problem now Kakashi." the lady said, mumbling angrily to herself as she walked away.

"Tsunade-sama, we ran into Guy on the way here."

"Did he recognize Sasuke?"

"Not really, he seemed to buy the lie, he's still suspicious, he want to see Akira."

"Alright, I'll inform Anko, that her mission starts today. She'll meet up with you guts later." and with that the woman left.

"Ok...well why don't we go check you out of here." Kakashi smiled as he picked Sasuke up and walked to the front desk.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto this is a hospital, keep it down."

"Sorry sensei." the blond smiled. "Hey are you checking him out today?"

"Yeah." The man replied signing the release papers. "We're about to go get something to eat, care to join us?"

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted happily."

"I don't want Ramen." Sasuke stated.

"But Ramen is amazing!" Naruto shouted.

"You eat too much Ramen."

"There is no such thing as too much Ramen!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"Boy's this is a hospital." Kakashi sighed stopping Naruto from yelling back.

"He started it!" The blond protested.

"He's 5."

"Not really." Naruto mumbled angrily. Kakashi shook his head and the trio left, much to the nurses satisfaction.

"Why don't we go get some barbeque?"

"Better than Ramen." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto growled at him.

"Alright, both of you, knock it off."


	7. Chapter 6

After they had finished eating, the tree left the restaurant and went to Kakashi and Sasuke's new home. Both boys were in aw at the huge house. Kakashi set Sasuke down on his feet to unlock the door and then ushered the boys in. Naruto immediate went to the couch and grabbed the remote. Sasuke, unsure what to do, looked at Kakashi.

"Why don't you check out the house." the man suggested, having had a week to prepare. Sasuke shrugged and decided his chibi mind was curious about his new home and decided he would explore. He wondered around the house, opening doors and touching everything he could reach to get a closer look. He finally wondered into his new room. He was shocked, the room almost looked like his old room. He had a desk in the corner, a dresser, a bed with a dark blue blanket and pillows. Sasuke wondered over to the desk where a few books were placed one on top of the other. He looked at the first one, a book on ninjutsu. Sasuke, board with his room, went across the hall to Kakashi's room. It looked almost the same as Sasuke, but instead of a desk there was a huge book shelf with glass doors and filled with books. Pushing the door open the raven haired child went to grab a book off the shelf he could reach.

"I don't think you'd like those books." Sasuke gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air. Turning his head up he saw a smiling Kakashi. "Why don't we find something for you to do." he said closing and locking the glass doors before leaving the room.

"I don't wanna watch TV." the boy pouted as they entered the living room.

"Well, what do you want to do then, besides going threw my stuff?" Kakashi smiled.

"I want to draw."

"You stay here." The child huffed but waited for the man to return. Kakashi returned with a few pieces of blank paper and color pencils. "Here you go kido." Sasuke glared but muttered a thank you. An hour later there was a loud bang that scared the crap out of the three ninja.

"OW! Kakashi, you ass open the damn door!" Came a loud female voice. Said man cautiously got up and opened the door. "Who the hell locks a door during the day?"

"Akira?"

"Who else." she growled pushing past the man. "Where is my beautiful baby boy?"

"Who is she?" Naruto questioned.

"Sasuke's mother." Kakashi replied calmly.

"No, who is she really."

"Anko." Said woman had scooped up Sasuke and was currently rubbing her face against his cheek.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing." she cooed.

"Stop." Sasuke growled.

"Don't you growl at your mother young man." Sasuke blinked, stunned.

"You're not my mom."

"This is the cover story remember, I'm your mother, Kakashi's your father." She smiled.

"Put me down!"

"Anko, I'd do what he says." Naruto whispered. The woman sighed but placed him on his feet.

"Don't call me that while I'm like this, my name is Akira. So, where can I put my things?" She asked.

"There are two spare bedrooms, but we can share my room to keep up appearances." The silver haired man replied.

"Mmm, we get to cuddle." she smiled evilly. Naruto pretended to hurl and Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

"You're both perverts." he stated. Naruto broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I am not!" both adults yelled.

"Maybe you should go sit in time out." Anko said walking towards the young boy.

"But I don't want to." Sasuke replied.

"It's called punishment, little man." the woman lifted the boy into the air. "Hey, did you do this?"

"Yes."

"It's really good." the black haired woman said looking at Sasuke's drawing, fake anger forgotten. Sasuke had drawn a beautiful picture of a koi fish in a pond.

"So you're the 'little artist'." Sasuke looked confused. "I found a box of drawings in the attic of your home."

"You went threw my stuff?"

"I was looking for your old clothes." Sasuke glared at the man. "Don't give me that look." Kakashi ruffled the boys hair.

"Can you put me down now?" Sasuke asked Anko.

"Fine, fine. Down you go." Once Sasuke was on his feet there was a knock at the door.

"Sakura-chan? Where have you been all day?" Naruto yelled opening the door.

"I had to help my mom today." She replied nonchalant. "Hello Sasuke-kun, how are you?" The boy grunted.

"My, my, Sasuke, you are in a very bad mood today." the older male replied. "Maybe you need a nap?"

"But I'm not tired." the boy said confused.

"You cant put him to bed now, I came to see him." The five shinobi then busied themselves the for the rest of the night. Kakashi read his little orange book, Sasuke attempted to draw but with Sakura there that wasn't an option, and Anko and Naruto were shouting at the TV, watching some survival game. Sasuke, having enough of Sakura, escaped to his room while the two females cooked dinner. After the food was done and the dished cleaned, Sakura and Naruto headed on home. It was getting late and Sasuke was getting tired. Kakashi helped the boy get washed up and ready for bed.

"Brush your teeth, I need to speak to Akira." Kakashi told the child before he left. "Hey."

"Hey." Anko answered not looking up from her unpacking.

"So I was thinking we would have dinner with Guy tomorrow."

"And why would we do that?" the woman questioned.

"He wants to meet Sasuke's mother."

"Great, just what I want. Alright, whatever."

"Did Tsunade tell you if they searched Sasuke's home yet?"

"I was on the team, no one found anything. Some how the attacker got in and out without leaving a trace." She replied concerned.

"I just don't know how someone got so close to hi-"

"Kashi!" Both Kakashi and Anko ran towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked rushing in.

"There's someone at the window." he said pointing in the direction of the window. The silver haired man walked to the window and opened it.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Tsunade-sama ordered us the watch the house for a few days." Kakashi growled before closing the window.

'She could have at least let me know that little bit of information.' Turning around he faced his 'son and girl friend'. "It's just the ANBU black ops. Come on, bed time." He smiled ushering the boy to his room. Kakashi hadn't realized how small the child was until he was attempting to get onto his bed. Anko chuckled before lifting the child up and onto the bed.

"Get some sleep brat." she said kissing his forehead.

"Good night Sasuke." Kakashi also kissed the boy on his forehead before both adults left the room, turning out the light as they went. The two then settled in the big bed in the master bed room. With the ANBU black ops watching over, there was no way an enemy would suddenly attack while they were sleeping, which put Kakashi and Anko at ease and soon they had drifted off to sleep. Sasuke, on the other hand, was still a little afraid, especially since he was able to sneak by them and he is only 5. Around 12 o'clock, Sasuke was, to say the least, freaked out. The ANBU made way too much noise outside his window. Getting up he walked slowly across the hall to Kakashi and Anko's room. Cautiously, he walked up to the bed and poked the older man in the side. All he got was a groan, so he poked him harder.

"Kashi." he whispered.

"Huh?" he yawned.

"I'm scared." Kakashi's head lifted at that.

"Scared? Of what?" Sasuke shrugged. The man shook his head as he lifted the sheets and beckoned the child to get in. Sasuke immediately got in and snuggled next to the man.

"Goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight Kashi." Soon the two fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kakashi awoke to the smell of something delicious. Sleepily he lifted his head and looked around, Sasuke was sound asleep and Anko was gone. Careful not to wake the boy he got out of bed and wondered into the kitchen. Anko was standing in front of the stove cooking wearing a pink apron that read "Kiss the Cook". She turned when he walked and smiled to him.

"Good morning, coffee?" she asked.

"Please." Kakashi replied sitting at the kitchen table. "Why are you up so early?"

"I thought I should take on the role of loving mother, seeing as I wont be here long."

"What?"

"I think Tsunade-sama has a thing for death." Anko smiled. "I have a very tragic future ahead of me."

"Great." Kakashi sighed. "Well it better not be until after our dinner with Guy, the man is already suspicious enough as it is. We either tell him the truth or we put on a damn good show."

"Guy maybe smart sometimes, but if you put something shinny in front of him he is easily distracted. So, we'll just have to bring Sasuke with us, perfect distraction." the woman smiled.

"I don't think I want to put him threw that emotional trauma." Kakashi shook his head as Anko put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"But you're ok with me suffering instead?" she pouted.

"You'll survive." Kakashi replied taking a sip of the hot drink. Not long after a very sleepy looking Sasuke walked into the room with his hair a mess and a hand rubbing his tired eyes as he yawned. "Well good morning bed head." The silver haired man said with a smile as Sasuke approached him, raising his arms in the classic gesture for 'up'.

"I hope you're both hungry." Anko said with a smile, placing three plates full of food on the table. "There is plenty to eat so don't be afraid to eat as much as you want."

"Who were you cooking for, an army?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow.

"You're both growing boys, you need to eat." Kakashi just shook his head and placed Sasuke on the chair next to him and began to eat. "So besides the dinner tonight, what do we have planned today?"

"I think we should get some things to occupy Sasuke's time."

"Why don't we just throw him into the academy." Anko joked.

"No." Sasuke growled only half way listening to the two adults as he ate his pancakes.

"Fine." Anko sighed.

"We can go pick out some books and art supplies after breakfast. And remember Sasuke, it's Mom and Dad when we're in public." Kakashi said as the fake family finished their meal in silence.

After breakfast the three got ready for the day. Once they were all dressed they left the house to find an art store. They didn't spend too much time in the store, getting everything the young boy wanted. What took forever was the book store. They originally went there to buy books for Sasuke, but Kakashi ended up talking to the clerk about the new upcoming movie: Make Out Paradise. The small fake family finally left the store at a little after 1 o'clock, Sasuke peacefully asleep in Anko's arms. The three had just made it to the front door to their new house when a yell interrupted them.

"Kakashi- sensei, there you are!" Sakura exclaimed. "Naruto and I have been looking everywhere for you." Anko sighed when Sasuke lifted his head off her shoulder long enough to glare sleepily at the loud pink girl who had awoken him from his nap.

"I tired to stop her Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispered to the man who merely shook his head and entered the house.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." She smiled happily. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out, I would have joined you."

"I wasn't aware we had to check with you before we took him anywhere." Anko glared.

"You don't but we were assigned to watch him." Sakura stated with a smug tone. "I'll take him now."

"I don't think so. Kakashi and I are his parents now, and he needs to sleep."

"He's 12 years old, he doesn't need a nap." Kakashi groaned. He now knew why there was always only one girl on a team with two boys, he could just see the fight that was bound to happen if he didn't do something fast.

"Sakura, he may be 12 but right now he is 5 and he had a very long day today, he's tired."

"But I came over to see him." She protested as Anko walked away with the boy still in her arms, who was already sound asleep again.

"You can come back later today around 5. 'Akira' and I are going out and we need you and Naruto to watch Sasuke." Sakura huffed and left the house. "Even though he's 5 she's still obsessed with him."

"Doesn't that make her a child predator?" Anko asked reentering the room. "I don't think I want someone like that around my baby." the older male just rolled his eyes in response.

"So are you going to stick around till 5 or are you going to leave too, Naruto?" the scare crow headed man asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay. I don't have anything else to do."

"YOU are welcome anytime Naruto." the disguised black haired shinobi smiled, emphasizing the word 'you'. "Tea anyone?" she said walking into the kitchen as Naruto and Kakashi sat down to watch T.V. Before they knew it, it was five o'clock and Sakura was knocking on the door.

"Alright, Sasuke is in his room, there's food in the kitchen and if you hear anything outside it's most likely just the ANBU but still be careful." Kakashi told the two before he and Anko left the house.

"Sasuke!" The pink haired girl cried happily, practically running to the boys room. Naruto sighed, always ignored. "Sasuke, what are you doing? Hey, where are you going?" Naruto heard the girl say before Sasuke ran out into the living room.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"She wont leave me alone." the boy pouted.

"She's always like that." The blond stated.

"This is worse! Help me, she's coming!" he yelled climbing up onto the couch and hiding behind the older teen.

"Sasuke, where'd you go?" the girl called looking around. "There you are."

"Sakura, I mean it, leave me alone!" he glared as she went to grab the little black haired boy.

"You're so cute." she said stupidly continuing to grab the kid but she was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. "What was that?"

"It came from the kitchen. Stay here." Naruto said as he carefully crept into the kitchen. The window above the sink was shattered, glass was everywhere. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw the tree branch. "Hey, guys, it's ok it was just a…tree...branch…"

"Naruto." Sakura cried as he walked back into the room. A ninja stood behind her with a kunai knife held to her throat.

"Don't move boy or the girl gets it." the man growled as one of his partners began to remove the blonds weapons. "Tie him up tight, we need to get out of here fast so hurry." he said pushing Sakura towards Naruto. Once Naruto was tied the man began to tie Sakura to him.

"Sakura, where is Sasuke?" the blond teen whispered after the nin had finished his job and moved out of ear shot.

"There was another man, he took him." she said between sobs.

"Crap. We have to get out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi and Anko slowly walked down the streets talking quietly to one another. Anko still didn't want to meet up with Guy and neither did Kakashi, but it was necessary. They knew the dinner wouldn't be that bad, but the last thing they wanted to do was to spend their night with the man. When they walked into the dinner it wasn't hard to spot the man covered from head to toe in green. For a second the man was a little shocked but he waved the two over.

"Hey, Guy. This is my girlfriend Akira. Akira this is Guy." Kakashi introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you." Anko smiled as her and Kakashi sat down.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind, I invited Asuma and Kurenai." Kakashi raised his eye brow. "When I told them you had a girlfriend and a son they wanted to see it for themselves."

"Well nothing we can do about it now." Kakashi grumbled.

"Don't be like that, Kakashi dear. I would love to meet all of your friends." Anko said happily. 'This sucks.' she thought with a sigh. Before any of them knew it Asuma and Kurenai walked in.

"Wow." Asuma whistled. "I knew Guy said it but I couldn't believe it. She is a looker, Kakashi.

"Hi, I'm Asuma, this is Kurenai."

"Hello, I'm Akira."

"So, where's your son?" the red eyed woman asked taking a seat next to the smoking man.

"He's at home with my team." Kakashi replied.

"Hm. What's his name?"

"Sasuke."

"Like your student?"

"Well kind of, I always heard the stories about the last Uchiha and I really liked the name, so I guess you can say our little man was named after him." Anko said quickly. The three ninja seemed to buy the story.

"Well, I'd like to meet the little guy." Asuma said as the waiter came to take their order.

"You can come back to the house after dinner." The white haired man told the three other ninja. The rest of dinner was filled with random talk from things about the village and the people in it to the new rookie teams. Kakashi and Anko were happy that they didn't have to spend the dinner alone with Guy. After they had finished the five ninja walked contently back to Kakashi's new place.

"Wow, Tsunade let you move in here?" Guy asked as they approached the door.

"Yeah, she wouldn't let Sasuke and Akira live in my small apartment." Kakashi replied unlocking the door.

"Well where is this little… Sakura, Naruto, What are you doing?" Asuma asked walking into the living room and seeing the two teens tied up.

"You know, hanging out. What do you think we are doing? Get us out!" Naruto fumed as Anko laughed.

"You both got taken by a five year old?" Kakashi questioned as he released the two.

"Kakashi-sensei, someone took Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"WHAT?" All the jonin yelled.

"It was three sound ninjas, they came out of nowhere." the pink haired kunoichi sobbed.

"We have to find him before he gets hurt!" Naruto yelled.

"We need to inform Lady Tsunade immediately. Guy you go, you're the fastest." Guy nodded and took off out the door as Kakashi summoned his ninja hound Pukkun.

"What's up boss?" the small dog asked casually.

"Sasuke's gone, can you find him?" the dog sniffed the air a few times then looked back at Kakashi.

"Yeah, but he's moving fast. If we don't go now, we'll never catch up."

"Lead the way." the six ninja's exchanged a look before following the dog.

It was cold and he was moving. That was the first thing the young child seemed to was he so cold? He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like bricks. It seemed like years before he finally got them open and when he did he was shocked and confused. The first thing he saw was the masked man and then the night sky. He tried to yell but not a sound came out. His ninja mind kicked in, he had to get away. It wasn't until then that he realized he couldn't move. What was wrong with him? He couldn't seem to remember what had happened. Sasuke looked to his left and saw another masked man and to his left another. He noticed the forehead protector and his eyes widened, they were Orochimaru's men, they were taking him to the Sound! But they stopped in a cave and began to speak.

"We made good time, were is he?" one of the ninja growled. "I don't want to get caught with this brat."

"You better watch yourself when he gets here, unlike you, I value my life." the two ninjas argued while the third kept watch, none of them noticed the man hiding in the shadows, except Sasuke.

"This is ridiculous, where the hell is he? We need to leave before the Konoha ninjas catch us." the third who was keeping watch exclaimed in anger.

"If he isn't here in 5 minutes I'm going to just kill the brat and leave."

"Will you know?" the man hidden in the shadows asked as he made his presence known.

"Lord Kabuto." All three bowed down.

"Give me the boy." Kabuto glared.

"Where is our money?"

"You will get what you deserve soon enough, now give me the boy."

"Not until I have my money." the first ninja glared back at the man. Sasuke didn't know what to do, his instincts told him to run, but he couldn't move his body. Before he knew it he was under the Sound ninja and covered in blood.

"Hello little Uchiha." Kabuto smiled evilly kicking the man off the small body. "Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you."


	10. Authors Update Note

OK so I know its been so long since I last updated and there is no excuse but after my last update my computer got a really bad virus and it still has it. I am hoping to get this story all wrapped up with like 3-4 more chapters but no promises because I am in the process of moving and lets face it, I am not a kid anymore. I will be turning 19 in June and I have a life to live, I have a job and I will be leaving for the Air Force at the end of this year hopefully. But I will try to finish this story before I then and after that I will post no more story!

As for my other story I have posted, I will take a look at it and see what I can do. To be honest I haven't looked at it since the last update so I cant even remember what it was about. But that wont be until this one is finished. Oh No Not Another Chibi Story has priority, it will get finished and it will be updated soon... I hope...

I know a lot of you guys are hella pissed at me but hey, I have a life and I cant dedicate all of it to writing stories, well maybe if I was getting paid to... Writing is not something I do all the time, writing for me was a hobby I only did once in a while; English was actually my least favorite subject. I would rather read a story than write one.

I want to thank those of you who reviewed but I mostly want to thank any of you who are still interested and still following, I know how if feels to wait forever for an author to update, it sucks. A lot of the stories I have read were either abandoned or the author dropped off the face of the earth... -.-' I never wanted to be like those people, but alas I have become the thing I hate T.T And for that I am so very very very sorry.

Until till next time my loves! ;)

-girlwithattitude


End file.
